It's Her
by Widzilla
Summary: Fang hanya ingin bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuat dirinya yakin dan berkata dengan mantap 'It's her'. Ya. Itu 'dia'. Gadis yang kelak mendampinginya hingga ajal menjelang. (Fangxfem!Boboiboy)


**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by Widzilla**

 **Shadow the Siberian Husky** **© Widzilla**

 **WARNING! Fang x female!Boboiboy alert, OOC alert.**

 **You've been warned. Don't like, don't read.** **Negative review will be delete or block.**

* * *

 **note : Fanfiction kecil untuk mengisi waktu dan kejenuhan saya di antara pekerjaan dan _fanfiction_ lain. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama saya menulisnya tapi hanya saya _share_ di Facebook ^^ Mungkin nanti saya akan _share_ beberapa _fanfiction_ kecil lain yang berada di fb saya di sini.**

 **.**

 _ **It's Her**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika berusia sebelas tahun, aku sempat tinggal sendiri di kota kecil bernama Pulau Rintis. Kedua orang tuaku berada di luar negeri, urusan pekerjaan. Bukannya aku benci pindah sekolah, hanya saja itu merepotkan. Harus menyesuaikan kurikulum, transfer nilai, ujian masuk, dan sebagainya. Lebih baik aku tinggal saja di Malaysia meski di kota kecil.

Tak buruk. Aku punya teman-teman baru. Ada Yaya dan Ying, kedua gadis yang sangat akrab. Yaya mengenakan jilbab dan sangat pintar. Ying keturunan Cina sama sepertiku dan merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat Yaya, setahun lebih muda dariku dan Yaya. Ada Gopal, yang setahun lebih tua dari kami. Badannya gemuk tapi lincah.

Dan seorang lagi.

Rivalku.

Sahabatku.

Bocah yang tak pernah absen dari topi dinosaurusnya yang dikenakan terbalik di kepalanya.

Awal pertemuan kami bukan awal yang baik. Kami banyak berseteru, bersaing, berlomba, dan bertengkar.

Yah, sebenarnya mungkin itu karena sifatku yang cepat emosi. Aku tak mau kalah darinya. Haha, aku baru menyadari sifat burukku itu sekarang.

Usiaku sudah enam belas tahun sekarang.

Banyak kenangan di Pulau Rintis yang tak akan kulupakan.

Terutama dengan bocah bertopi terbalik.

Boboiboy.

Ketika berusia dua belas tahun aku harus kembali ke Kuala Lumpur, yang ternyata harus berlanjut ke Inggris. Ibu ingin aku bersekolah di sana, menemaninya. Ayah sendiri tak bisa lepas dari pekerjaannya di Cina. Tapi beliau selalu menyempatkan diri ke Inggris menjenguk ibu, yang bisa mengomel berhari-hari kalau ayah tak menepati janjinya.

Tak kusangka teman-teman mengadakan pesta perpisahan di rumah kakek Boboiboy, Tok Aba. Semuanya bersenang-senang hingga lupa waktu.

Aku ingat jelas ketika matahari nyaris terbenam, Boboiboy mengajakku ke halaman, berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ di dalam rumah.

Kami berdua mengobrol banyak. Tentang cita-cita kami, apa yang akan kami lakukan jika masuk SMP, dan banyak lagi.

Esoknya ketika teman-teman mengantarku ke stasiun, Boboiboy memberikan topi kesayangannya. Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan penghargaan yang begitu besar darinya. Dan yang tak kusangka lebih lagi… Boboiboy menangis.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'.

Ya.

Sampai jumpa.

Kami akan bertemu lagi.

Sudah empat tahun sejak itu. Rasanya rindu melihat segala foto yang berada di dalam album kenangan yang selalu kusimpan ini. Banyak foto-foto yang diambil Yaya dan Ying serta Gopal. Banyak senyum bodoh dari Boboiboy yang menghiasnya. Astaga, senyumku nampak sombong sekali. Tapi entah aku merasa bisa lebih tertawa lepas jika berfoto bersama Boboiboy.

Di tiap foto bersama Boboiboy.

* * *

"Fang?"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap terlonjak dari lamunannya. Album tebal di pangkuan terjatuh hingga membuyarkan foto-foto yang terselip di antara halamannya.

"Ma-Mama! Astaga… kenapa tak mengetuk pintu dulu, sih?"

Wanita cantik berambut lurus jatuh hingga bahunya mengangkat alis, "Hei, sudah berapa kali pintu diketuk kau tak menjawab… malah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto itu. Tiap mama mau lihat foto-fotomu malah nggak dibolehin…! Memangnya ada apanya, sih? Sampe main rahasia-rahasiaan dari mama sendiri!"

Fang memutar matanya sambil membereskan foto-foto yang terjatuh.

"Ma, ini hanya foto-foto teman-temanku di Malaysia sana…"

"Ya' kan mama mau liaaaat!"

Seorang pria berambut gelap mengetuk daun pintu kamar Fang dan memasukinya.

"Elly, kau merengek apa sih dari anakmu?" helaan napas sang kepala keluarga membuat istrinya cemberut.

"Mama cuma mau liat foto teman-temannya Fang, kok…"

Hao mengangkat alis melihat Elizabeth menggembungkan pipi. "Hh, sudahlah… Ayo, waktunya makan malam."

Rumah dengan gaya Eropa klasik berdiri megah di pinggiran kota. Jauh dari keramaian. Seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_ berlari dari pintu gerbang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor begitu mendengar siulan.

Fang merentangkan tangannya menunggu kedatangan anjing tersebut di pintu depan, "Shadow! Ayo mak-UFH!"

Sayang, ukuran Shadow terlalu besar untuk dipeluk sang remaja. Yang terjadi justru Fang tertindih di bawah badan bongsor berbulu.

"Shadow! Ugh! Kau… berat…!"

Lolongan menjawab sang majikan dan berlanjut keduanya menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Dentingan alat makan mengisi ruang makan. Sedikit obrolan menghangatkan suasana di ruangan yang mulai dingin karena cuaca. Salju mulai menebal di luar sana, membuat beberapa pelayan di rumah tersebut menyalakan penghangat.

"Perjodohan?" Fang menghentikan suapannya ke mulut.

"Sebenarnya kata 'perjodohan' mungkin terlalu muluk. Hmm, mungkin lebih ke 'perkenalan'…"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar… Apa maksud mama?"

"Begini, papa dan mama memiliki sahabat di Malaysia. Mereka punya anak gadis yang seusia denganmu… kami sempat mengobrol beberapa waktu lalu ketika sahabat mama mengadakan peragaan busana di Inggris sini. Kau ingat' kan? Waktu kamu menemani mama bertemu teman mama yang perancang busana itu… Ia ingin sekali memperkenalkan anaknya padamu."

Fang tersenyum kecut, "Eh-ng… memperkenalkan…?"

"Bukan berarti kami ingin menjodohkanmu dan langsung mengadakan pertunangan. Hanya perkenalan biasa, Fang. Papa harap kau menerima niat baik sahabat papa dan mama."

Kata-kata sang ayah tak bisa ditolak Fang. Remaja tersebut hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk canggung. Sementara Shadow mengais-ngais kaki Fang bukan untuk menghibur tuannya, tapi ingin agar mangkuknya diisi makanan anjing untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Di bandara, koper-koper telah berjejer. Fang dan keluarganya menunggu pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju Malaysia.

"Ma, kita' kan punya pesawat pribadi… Kenapa nggak naik itu saja' sih?" Fang mengeratkan jaket sambil memeluk anjing bongsornya agar lebih hangat.

"Ih, mama' kan mau merakyat… Bosan naik pesawat pribadi terus!"

"Naik pesawat VIP itu nggak bisa dibilang 'merakyat', ma…" Dalam hati Fang heran kenapa ia menurut saja ketika orang tuanya memaksa ia ikut ke Malaysia.

Perkenalan.

Heh.

Dua keluarga dengan nama yang sudah terkenal besar di publik. Bertemu. Hasilnya pasti bukan hanya 'perkenalan'.

Kursi VIP dalam pesawat membuat Fang agak risih. Meski tiap bangkunya begitu luas, tapi tetap saja ia terganggu pada orang-orang yang memandang ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Fang yang mereka pandangi, tapi juga makhluk berbulu besar yang menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengibaskan ekor yang duduk di samping pemuda berparas tampan nan keren itu.

"Shadow, kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi bilang, ya…"

* * *

Dalam waktu beberapa jam pesawat mendarat di tanah Malaysia.

Jaket yang tadinya membalut erat tubuh Fang langsung dilepas dan masuk ke dalam koper.

"Gila, aku lupa Malaysia panas sekali!" kutuk Fang. Sementara Shadow terus mengendus-endus tempat yang baru baginya itu sampai ia terpaksa harus diikat agar tak ke mana-mana.

Taksi khusus mengantar Fang dan keluarganya ke sebuah hotel mewah. Kamar VIP yang luas tak membuat Fang lepas dari penat. Besok adalah hari pertemuannya dengan sahabat dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan perkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Terdiam agak lama di atas ranjang berukuran besar, Fang mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya. Foto dirinya bersama para sahabat yang telah lama berpisah. Di balik foto tersebut sebuah kalimat tertoreh.

' _We'll miss you, Fang'_

Fang tersenyum. Ia tahu tulisan tangan tak rapi itu milik sahabatnya.

"Seandainya waktu itu kita sudah memiliki _handphone_ dan bisa saling bertukar kontak. Bagaimana kabar Boboiboy sekarang, ya?"

"Guk?"

Fang mendapati Shadow memiringkan kepalanya di atas sebuah bantal khusus milik sang anjing di bawah lantai sana.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku. Entah apa kami bisa bertemu mumpung aku di Malaysia."

Shadow sama sekali tak nampak mengerti curhatan majikannya. Ia menguap lebar dan berbaring santai tak peduli.

"Dasar anjing gendut."

* * *

Selesai sarapan, Fang tak menyangka ibunya akan memaksa menemaninya belanja. Padahal baru semalam mereka sampai dan beristirahat. Fang berharap ia bisa bersantai lebih lama di kamarnya. Nasib berkata lain. Sudah nyaris tiga jam ia menemani ibunya berbelanja. Sementara Shadow dengan bahagianya bersantai menikmati pijat di salon khusus hewan peliharaan.

"Sial, Shadow beruntung sekali."

Suara dering telepon terdengar membuat Elizabeth bergegas mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari dalam tas.

"Halo? …Oh! Hei! Aku baru saja sampai semalam! … Ya ya! Nanti kita makan siang bareng, yah! …Eh? Di rumahmu? …Astaga! Anakmu yang memasak!? Aaah, menyenangkan sekali punya anak perempuan yang rajin! …Oke! Aku akan menghubungi Hao dan langsung ke rumahmu! Oke…! Bye!"

Begitu Elizabeth menutup teleponnya, ia langsung menarik Fang yang mulai pegal-pegal karena membawa barang belanjaan ibunya.

"Ayo, sayang! Kita makan siang di rumah sahabat papa-mama! Anak mereka yang masak, loh!"

Fang menghela napas sambil memutar matanya.

" _Sudah kuduga… Ibu akan menyukai gadis itu. Lalu kami dikenalkan, dijodohkan, dan nanti pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan akan terus mengganggu telingaku…"_

Fang hanya bisa menerima nasib. Otaknya terus menebak-nebak jalan cerita kisah picisan yang sering ditayangkan di televisi maupun novel-novel remaja tak berkelas.

Sejujurnya ia tak pernah berhubungan khusus dengan perempuan manapun. Bukannya tak peduli atau menarik diri. Hanya saja ia sama sekali belum menemukan gadis idaman yang membuat dirinya yakin bahwa gadis yang ia temui adalah gadis yang kelak akan mendampinginya.

"Kau terlalu pemilih, Fang. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, dong…" Begitu kata teman-temannya.

Apa salahnya serius dalam menjalin hubungan? Fang tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mencurahkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang bahkan tak ada hubungan dengan masa depannya.

Fang hanya ingin bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuat dirinya yakin dan berkata dengan mantap _'it's her'_.

Ya. Itu 'dia'. Gadis yang kelak mendampinginya hingga ajal menjelang.

* * *

Deru mobil mengantar Elizabeth serta Hao menuju alamat yang tertera pada layar _handphone_ sang nyonya. Sementara di taksi terpisah yang satu lagi, Fang bersandar malas di bangku penumpang belakang supir bersama dengan Shadow yang nyaris menutup mata ngantuknya di pangkuan sang majikan sejak anjing itu dijemput dari salon.

Sebuah rumah dengan dominasi berwarna putih berdiri di sebuah komplek yang sunyi. Begitu tenang angin berhembus, semilir, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Suasana damai yang tak Fang sangka akan ia temukan setelah lelah perjalanan semalam.

Sepasang suami istri keluar menyambut Fang dan keluarganya. Keduanya terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Namun tetap saja Fang merasa canggung.

"Ah, Fang… Apa kabar? Kau semakin gagah saja."

Fang tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut. Tapi ia langsung teralihkan pada Shadow yang mengendus sesuatu dan berlari menerobos menuju halaman tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Shadow! Ma-maaf, aku akan mengejarnya!"

Fang buru-buru meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya berlari mengejar Shadow memasuki halaman sang pemilik rumah yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat remaja tampan yang kini panik mengejar-ngejar anjingnya.

"Masuklah, kalian pasti sudah lapar."

Di halaman yang begitu indah dengan lautan bunga mawar putih, Fang berusaha mencari anjing peliharaannya. Sesekali ia mengagumi keindahan mawar-mawar berwarna suci tersebut.

"Guk!"

Gonggongan Shadow menyadarkan Fang dan membuatnya menggerutu mengejar sumber suara tersebut. "Hei, dasar anjing bandel! Kau-!"

"Kkkhhhhhhiissss!"

Seekor kucing putih bersih dengan bulu lebat mendesis menaikkan bulu-bulunya di hadapan Shadow yang justru mengibaskan ekornya.

"Eh, aduh… ini pasti kucing peliharaan keluarga ini…"

Fang berusaha menjauhkan Shadow dari kucing yang nampak siap mencakar moncong anjing tersebut. Sayang Shadow terlalu dungu untuk mengetahuinya. Ia justru mengajak kucing tersebut bermain.

"Hei! Siapa kalian!? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Fluffy!?"

Suara seorang gadis terdengar mengejutkan Fang. Sosok remaja berambut hitam pendek dengan gaun berwarna gading muncul dari balik tirai putih tipis yang membatasi halaman dengan ruang tamu.

Mata kecoklatan yang menghias wajah bulat manis membuat Fang teringat pada seseorang.

Gadis yang memasang wajah kesal tersebut bergegas menuju halaman dan menggendong kucing peliharaannya. "Kau tak apa, Fluffy?"

Kini ia kembali menatap sebal pada Fang dan Shadow. "Siapa kalian? Bagaimana bisa masuk kemari?"

Fang memaklumi sikap dingin gadis tersebut. Yah, menerobos masuk dan menakuti hewan peliharaannya bukan hal yang bisa dimaklumi begitu saja.

"Ng, a-aku minta maaf… Peliharaanku tiba-tiba berlari memasuki halaman rumahmu dan menakuti peliharaanmu…"

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut menatap Fang dari atas ke bawah hingga ke atas lagi.

"Shadow, ayo minta maaf!" Fang menepuk kepala anjing _Husky_ -nya dan menundukkan kepala anjing bongsor tersebut meminta maaf. Melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa itu, gadis pemilik kucing bernama Fluffy akhirnya tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan…"

Shadow yang tiba-tiba mengibaskan ekornya kencang, melompat sembari menggonggong senang, mengejutkan gadis pemilik rumah.

"KYAH!" Tentu saja gadis itu kaget dan nyaris terjatuh. Fang dengan sigap menangkapnya sehingga tak sempat terbentur tanah. Sementara Fluffy melompat dari pelukan majikannya mendarat mulus di atas tanah.

"Shadow! Itu tak sopan! Anjing nakal!" bentakan Fang membuat Shadow sedih. Ia hanya bermaksud ingin menyapa dan mengajak bermain gadis yang beraroma manis dari tubuhnya itu.

Shadow memeking penuh sesal dengan wajah tertunduk dan telinga menekuk sedih.

"Ka-kau tak apa!? Maafkan dia!" Fang membantu gadis di pelukannya berdiri. Remaja laki-laki tersebut menyadari sedari awal bahwa gadis itulah yang akan diperkenalkan padanya. Ia semakin merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sambil memegangi dada, gadis dengan gaun berwarna gading tersebut berdiri dibantu Fang.

"Ta-tak apa-apa… Dia tak bermaksud buruk, kok…" ujarnya memaklumi Shadow.

Melihat anjing yang meringkuk penuh sesal membuat gadis itu iba. Senyuman kecil menghias di wajah sembari mendekati Shadow perlahan.

"Apa… boleh aku mengelusnya?"

Fang mengangguk ragu. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut akhirnya menemani sang gadis mengelus kepala anjing H _usky_ yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Namamu Shadow, ya? Maaf, tadi aku kaget…," suara lembut dengan elusan tangan yang hangat membuat Shadow mengibaskan ekornya kembali. Anjing itu mulai mendekatkan tubuh bongsornya pada gadis yang langsung ia sukai. Sementara Fluffy si kucing masih menjaga jarak di balik kaki majikannya.

Fang merasa suasana tegang di antara mereka mencair. Terlebih kini Shadow berbaring manja di pangkuan gadis yang baru ia temui itu. Tak biasanya Shadow langsung akrab dengan orang asing. Tapi gadis yang begitu ramah menggaruk-garuk leher _Siberian Husky_ raksasa tersebut bagai telah mengambil hati Shadow.

"Oh, kau manis sekali…!"

Fang tersenyum sambil duduk di dekat gadis tersebut, "Ng, kau… pasti anak perempuan sahabat orang tuaku yang akan dikenalkan padaku, ya?"

Gadis beraroma vanila tersebut terkejut mendengar ucapan Fang, "Ka-kau anak dari sahabat orang tuaku yang baru datang dari Inggris? Oh, astaga… maafkan ketidak sopananku…! A-aku…!"

"Tidak, tidak… Aku yang minta maaf. Ng, perkenalkan… aku Fang. Fang Lang."

Raut wajah sang gadis berubah.

Ia bagai sedang berhadapan dengan hantu.

"Fa-Fang…?"

Pemuda yang namanya disebut dengan terbata hanya bisa diam dalam bingung.

"Iya… Ng, namamu…?"

"Boboiboy…! Di mana kau, nak?"

Suara panggilan dari dalam rumah mengejutkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu. Ia mulai menyadari di mana ia pernah melihat mata dengan warna coklat manis tersebut.

Warna yang ia lihat bertahun-tahun silam.

Warna mata sahabatnya.

"Bo-Boboiboy…?"

Gadis yang ternyata adalah sahabat masa kecilnya kini berdiri perlahan dengan raut wajah yang belum berubah. Fang turut berdiri penuh rasa terkejut.

"Mustahil… Boboiboy? Kamu… perempuan?"

Tak lama wajah Boboiboy memerah.

"Te-terlalu! Apa maksudmu!? Aku ini memang PEREMPUAN!"

Fang semakin bingung dan kaget dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eh!? Ta-tapi…! Kukira kau… Laki-laki…!"

Boboiboy ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya namun tertahan, "A-apa!? Fa-! Uh…!"

"Oh, kau di situ, sayang? Oh, kalian sudah berkenalan?" Ibunda dari Boboiboy muncul dari pintu teras sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua remaja yang masih berdiri di halaman.

"Boboiboy, ini Fang… Anak dari sahabat ayah dan ibu yang mau kami kenalkan padamu… Fang, kenalkan… Ini Boboiboy, anak kami… Memang orang akan menyangka ia laki-laki dari namanya. Tapi ini karena suami tante dulu ingin sekali anak laki-laki dan ternyata yang lahir perempuan. Maka kami tetap memakai nama 'Boboiboy'."

Penjelasan ibu Boboiboy membuat Fang tak henti melongo.

Gadis cantik, manis, nan imut yang kini berdiri di hadapan Fang ternyata adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sahabat yang selalu ia kira adalah laki-laki.

* * *

Makan siang bersama di ruang makan diramaikan dengan obrolan nostalgia para orang tua. Sementara Fang dan Boboiboy yang duduk bersebelahan hanya diam memandangi makanan di piring mereka.

Fang tak berani berkomentar apa-apa setelah membuat Boboiboy tersinggung. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka rivalnya dulu adalah perempuan.

"Maaf…"

Bisikan pelan terdengar, membuat remaja berkacamata tersebut menoleh.

Boboiboy masih menunduk sambil memainkan makanan di piringnya dengan sendok dan garpu.

"… Aku… dulu memang tomboy sekali… Tak heran banyak yang mengenalku sebagai anak laki-laki… termasuk kamu… Ng, seharusnya aku bisa memakluminya…"

Fang terdiam. Ia memang menyetujui pendapat Boboiboy tentang dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu sangat tomboy dahulu. Tak disangka ia kini tumbuh menjadi begitu manis, cantik, lembut…

" _Eh? Apa? Manis? Cantik? Tunggu! Dari mana itu!?"_

Fang menggeleng kepalanya tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dalam otaknya.

* * *

Usai makan siang, kedua keluarga tersebut mengobrol di ruang tamu ditemani Fluffy yang masih menjaga jarak dari Shadow. Anjing hiperaktif tersebut kembali bermanja ria di pangkuan Boboiboy. Membuat Fang sebal setengah mati.

"Jadi?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Inggris? Kau pasti sudah mengencani banyak gadis." Goda Boboiboy.

Fang mendengus, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Loh? Bukannya kau sangat ingin sekali menjadi populer? Wajah tampan dan keren begitu pasti membuatmu diidolakan banyak gadis' kan?" tanya Boboiboy dengan polos.

"… Apa… menurutmu aku tampan dan keren?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban dari Boboiboy seakan menunjukkan gadis itu benar-benar memberikan jawaban apa adanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang timbul dalam diri Fang. Pemuda berwajah kental Asia tersebut menyadari kepolosan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau ini. Tak pernah berubah, ya…"

"Eh? Berubah? Katamu tadi aku berbeda dibanding waktu kecil dulu…" Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya, kesal atas ketidak pastian Fang. Wajah imut tersebut justru membuat Fang gemas tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Heheh, kau iniii…"

"Aaaw…! Fang jeleeek!" Boboiboy memekik begitu pipinya dicubit oleh Fang.

"Loh, katamu aku tampan…"

"Huh! Sekarang jelek!" Ujar gadis berambut pendek tersebut sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Fang.

Tentu saja pemuda itu tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya ngambek.

Tawa Fang mulai mereda begitu melihat Boboiboy membuang muka dengan sebal.

"Kau cantik."

"E-eh?" Boboiboy kembali memandang Fang dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Ng… te-terima kasih…"

' _It's her'_

"Hei, Boboiboy… kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

 _I know it._

 _It's her._

"Belum."

"…"

"…"

 _Ya._

"Hei, Boboiboy…"

"Hm?"

 _Inilah 'dia'._

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

 _Gadis yang akan mendampingiku…_

Senyum manis menghangatkan hati Fang seiring terdengarnya sebuah jawaban.

"Mau."

… _hingga ajal menjelang._

 **END**


End file.
